Minecraft
by TheLoneClone
Summary: When the Enderdragon strikes the center of life on Minecraft, it's up to Steve and a team of unlikely heroes to destroy the Enderdragon, his wizard ally, and their army of skeletons, spiders, Endermen, and zombies. As the war erupts, the hero's team is struck with tragedy, and even worse, a new army arrives in the war: the Creeper army. The first in a hopeful series of Minecraft.


_Chapter 1_

The wind rustled through the air as the leaves in the tree blew. Steve stood up. "Where am I?" Steve immediately noticed he was in a different place than he was before he fell asleep. "You, my young friend, are in the center of Minecraft." Steve turned to where the voice was coming from: the producer was a middle aged man, around forty years old. "I am Mirkson, a villager in the nearest town, Crimplehagen," the villager informed Steve.

"Crimplehagen?" Steve asked, trying not to laugh. The villager glared at Steve. "Yes, my young friend." Steve quickly stopped laughing when he saw the man's serious expression. "Steve, you are to head to the Nether," Mirkson announced. "I am?" Steve asked, confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I've never even heard of the Nether," Steve said, holding up his hands. "I want to go home," Steve continued.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice, then," the villager said, turning around. "Other choice? For what?" the young man asked. Mirkson stopped, then turned partly, looking at Steve. "There is a great unknown evil in the Nether, Steve."

"Like what?" Steve skeptically asked. Mirkson looked to make sure no one was watching, then walked up to Steve and whispered, "The Enderdragon." Steve gasped. "Did you say, the Enderdragon?" The villager nodded. "Whoa. I thought it was only a myth," Steve said, sitting down on a large rock. "Come with me, Steve," the villager ordered, gesturing for Steve to follow him to the town Crimplehagen.

Inside a small cottage, just inside the town. Mirkson opened a small chest, which revealed two suits of armor. "He thought you would come," the villager said, smiling. "Excuse me? Who's this 'he'?" Steve asked the villager. "Hmm? Oh, I was talking about Fredrick, the wizard. Everyone thought he was crazy for believing that a young man, about the age of twenty, to come here," the villager said, just getting from a daze.

Steve was still wondering about the wizard, Fredrick. "Where is this Fredrick?" Steve asked Mirkson. Mirkson sighed. "Either dead or held captive by the Enderdragon."

The villager continued the story of the wizard's beliefs. "He said the Enderdragon would also appear – and he was right about that. That night, the Enderdragon came from his wretched hive, and attacked this very town. Fredrick and three knights went to attack the Enderdragon, but only a bird returned with a knight's severed hand." Mirkson pulled a silver chestplate, helmet, pants, and boots and handed them to Steve. "Are you with us, or not?" the villager asked. Steve smiled. "You bet I am."

The wizard moved in his cell. Inside was one of the three knights that had come with him to destroy the Enderdragon. The group was surprised, though: the Enderdragon also had a partner, an evil wizard named Maldred. Maldred used his magic to revive dead soldiers and villagers to create zombie and skeleton warriors.

The wizard and Enderdragon also joined with the spiders, as well as formed an alliance with the Endermen. The Endermen, dark, slender figures, only accepted because they where needing to pay back the Enderdragon. Only the Endermen and the Enderdragon knew of this.

Suddenly, inside the cell, the knight and the wizard had seen skeletons, zombies, spiders, and Endermen scurry past the cell. The wizard tapped the skeleton guard. The skeleton turned. "What do you want, old man?" The wizard answered calmly, "Where are they headed?" The skeleton answered, "Oh, to destroy the villages throughout Minecraft." The knight and the wizard looked at each other. They each already knew enough damage had been done with the Enderdragon attack. Then, the wizard had a certain feeling. _The hero has arrived. _


End file.
